I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for an "instant food" and in particular a double-walled container.
An "instant food" as defined in this specification and claims is intended to mean a dehydrated cooked food which can be rehydrated by a hot water so as to be softened in a refreshed state.
II. Description of prior art
An "instant food" is generally received within a heat insulating container equipped with a covering. The instant food is served by tearing open the covering and pouring hot water into the container so as to be rehydrated in a refreshed state (i.e. be left usually for about 3 minutes). The container by itself is wrapped with a synthetic resin film so as to protect an "instant food" against any possible contamination.
Known as such a container is a type in which two cups made of synthetic resin such as polystyrene are nested one within the other with an air space left in between, thereby offering a heat insulation effect. However, the conventional container has the following disadvantages. Some conventional containers have a sharp (not rounded) marginal edge at the open end. Thus, when a user sips the soup prepared by pouring hot water into the container, the sharp edge comes into contact with the lips of the sipper giving him an unpleasant feeling. As a result, the sipper is not in a pleasant mood. Furthermore, since the marginal edge of the open end of the container has a small contact area with respect to the covering, a positive bond can not be attained with respect to the covering.